


Don't Waste It

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Clubbing, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: JYJ are invited to a party that all kPop idols are invited to. All of them. Including Yunho and Changmin.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Don't Waste It

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong entered the club cautiously. GDragon and TOP’s new song was bumping over the speakers. The artists themselves were in the middle of the dance floor grinding up against each other and making out with girls.

There were tons of people there. Tons of friends they hadn’t seen in over a year and a half.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Junsu said into his ear.

Jaejoong shook his head. He didn’t think so either.

Hyunjoong put an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Don’t worry! Everyone is here. All companies. It’s just a huge party.”

Jaejoong turned and said in his ear, “I want to get out of the main room. We don’t want to cause trouble.”

There were a lot of managers standing around, watching their artists. Jaejoong knew many of them from SME.

Hyunjoong sighed. “Fine. There’s a private room. We’ll go see if it’s empty.”

Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun followed him through the crowd. Many dancers stopped and stared at them. The boys from Super Junior practically squealed, and then quieted when Jaejoong told them to shut up. Every where they went, they caused a scene and Jaejoong’s uncertainty rose as the managers started looking their way.

Heechul stood next to a nondescript door, sucking on a fruity blue concoction. “Hey, dongsaengs.”

The three of them bowed and said hello.

“They want to get out of the public.”

Heechul nodded, sukso stretching over his face. “By all means,” he said, and opened the door.

Jaejoong bowed and thanked him and led the way into the room. He stood up straight, turned and froze. It was a standard club room, two couches, a bar, darkened windows looking out over the club. Everything was standard except the two men standing and staring at the three of them with just as much shock as they were.

The door slammed behind them and locked.

“You have a few hours,” Heechul shouted. “Don’t fucking waste it.”

Jaejoong tried to be angry that they’d been set up, but without seeing Changmin and Yunho for a year and a half, Jaejoong didn’t really care.

Changmin was wearing blue jeans that molded to his long legs. He had on layers, a white tank that peaked from underneath a blue shirt, and then a black button down. His hair was wavy, the length almost over his eyes.

Yunho was stunning, as always. He wore dress pants, an button down white shirt open at the collar and a suit jacket. Jaejoong’s eyes soaked in the sight of them. Both so tall, so handsome. Tears stung behind his eyes.

Changmin was the first to move. He strode across the room in less than five steps. His arms wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist and he hugged him tightly.

“Hyung,” he breathed, and the tears in Jaejoong’s eyes fell. He lifted shaking arms around Changmin’s broad shoulders. Such broad shoulders, so grown up.

“Where did my little dongsaeng go?” Jaejoong said, voice hitching. “You’re all grown up.”

“Had to grow up,” Changmin said roughly.

“I’m so sorry, Minnie-ah.”

Another set of arms went around them and Changmin moved far enough away for Yunho to hug him.

“Boo.”

Jaejoong clutched at Yunho’s jacket and lost the little control he had to his emotions. He heard someone else crying. Probably Yoochun.

The unmistakable opening notes of the Empty remix suddenly blared through the walls. There was a collective shout from those dancing, and Yunho froze in Jaejoong’s arms.

“It’s a good song,” Yunho whispered. “You guys did great. I’m so proud of you.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes in relief. Just hearing those words from Yunho made everything worth it.

“Changmin and I both bought a copy.”

“Thank you, thank you so much for understanding.”

“Hey,” Yunho said and wiped Jaejoong’s cheeks. “No more crying. We knew it would be hard.”

“I already pre-ordered your album. We all did.”

Yunho smiled and Jaejoong was glad that Yunho had hold of him as his knees shook.

“Love you,” Yunho whispered.

“Love you,” Jaejoong mouthed, but nothing came out. Yunho started dancing, movements slow compared to the beat.

The other three laughed at something.

Right after Empty ended, Yunho and Changmin’s song Maximum played,

Yunho kissed him, and the world went away. Well, almost.

“How long did that take?” Junsu asked. “Five minutes?”

“Less, I think,” Changmin answered.

Yunho pulled away only far enough to say, “Disrespectful dongsaengs,” and then kissed Jaejoong again, harder, more demanding.

When Hug started playing, a cry tore itself from Jaejoong’s throat and he had to pull away, completely. He turned from Yunho, hand covering his face as he tried to control his sobs. And then Changmin’s arms were around him again, and really, that didn’t help.

“Soon, tell me it will be soon,” Jaejoong said into Changmin’s strong shoulder.

“It will be soon.”

Jaejoong knew it was a lie. This was all his fault; his … everything was his fault. He beat at Changmin’s shoulder with more apologies.

“Hey, BooJae,” Yunho said and held him from the other side. “Stop, okay? Who cares about that now? We’re here, we’re together. Nothing else matters.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath. He nodded. “Sorry. So sorry.” His breath hitched, and he knew he had to do something to make up for it. Anything.

Changmin’s hands tightened around him, lips pressed against his cheek.

“Min … I …” Jaejoong bit his lip and met Changmin’s eyes. Understanding, need, control.

Jaejoong wanted to lose control. Without saying anything else, Jaejoong used Changmin’s body to sink to his knees. He nuzzled Changmin’s crotch.

“Hyung,” CHangmin said, panicked.

Jaejoong opened his mouth and bit down around the growing bulge.

“Let him, Min,” Yunho whispered, soft hand in Jaejoong’s hair. “Just let him.”

Jaejoong opened the first two buttons on Changmin’s jeans with his mouth, but the others were stubborn so he used his hands. He pulled the band of his black boxers down enough to free his growing cock. With a whine, Jaejoong licked the head. Around twice and then pushed his head forward. Changmin cried out, knee buckling, but Yoochun was there to hold him up.

Jaejoong put his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists.

Another cock prodded at his mouth and he opened up, turning and sucking on that one. Yunho. Jaejoong would never forget the feel or taste of Yunho on his tongue. He took Yunho deep, and then pulled back. Both cocks bumped on his face, and he stretched his lips wide, taking both heads into his mouth, running his tongue around each and through the slit.

Slurping noises made him open his eyes, and he saw Changmin and Yoochun kissing and Yunho and Junsu kissing. He wanted a kiss, but he did not deserve one. He turned all his attention to Changmin’s cock, sucking it deep until his nose touched Changmin’s body.

Changmin moaned, fingers wrapping in Jaejoong’s hair.

A moment later, Jaejoong’s hands were twisted and someone’s tie was secured around his wrists. He moaned as his arms were lifted and his ass rose in the air. Strong fingers undid his pants, pushed them down. Someone cursed.

Large hands touched his back and ass. Hands he never thought he’d feel again.

He whined in need, and felt more tears drip from his eyes.

A slick finger pushed into his body, and Jaejoong’s body shook. He didn’t deserve to be fucked. He didn’t. Not by Yunho.

“We love you,” Changmin whispered, once again, proving that no matter how much time had passed, he knew his hyungs better than anyone else could. Jaejoong looked up. Both Changmin and Yoochun smiled down at him.

Heat settled behind him and then the blunt head of a cock pushed against his entrance. He wasn’t prepped enough, and there wasn’t enough lube. He cried out around Changmin’s cock as Yunho thrust his long length into him all at once. He deserved the pain, and the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks.

Changmin’s cock pulsed in his mouth and he doubled his efforts, running his tongue on the underside on the trips out of his mouth, and licking the crown on the trips in. Someone pulled his head back by his hair and then Changmin shouted out, covering Jaejoong face in come as Jaejoong tried to catch some in his mouth.

“Just what I wanted,” Yoochun mused by his face, and another tie was shoved in his mouth, tightened too much over his cheeks. He opened his eyes, wincing as come dripped off his eyelashes.

“You want to be punished,” Junsu whispered into his other ear. “You don’t deserve to be punished, but we know you need it.”

Yunho thrust slowly in and out of his body. A hand pushed his head to the floor and Jaejoong went easily.

He whimpered around the tie when Yunho pulled out of him completely.

And they left them there. Jaejoong watched, gasping, pleading, moaning. His cock was trapped in his clothes. Aching and leaking.

Yunho took Junsu from behind, lifting his dongsaeng up so they were both on their knees and Yunho’s chest was pressed against Junsu’s back.

Changmin and Yoochun tangled together until Yoochun was inside him, wrapped up in those long long legs. He wanted to be with them, wanted to feel Changmin’s legs around him. Feel Yunho’s arms holding him tightly.

Jaejoong cried, but he couldn’t look away. Junsu came first, with Yunho’s hand wrapped around his cock. Yoochun followed soon after and he fed Changmin’s his come. Changmin lapped it up from his fingers, and then pushed Yoochun to the floor so he could fuck him. Yoochun laughed, grabbed behind his knees and then moaned as Changmin took him with only a bit of Yoochun’s come as lube. Jaejoong watched Yunho. Yunho licked and sucked on Junsu’s neck, and Jaejoong could still tell the signs. Yunho always came the quietest, but Jae saw the tightening of his thigh muscles, the sudden grip on Junsu’s stomach and chest. His body shuddered once, twice and then stilled with his face pressed into Junsu’s neck.

Jaejoong drooled around the tie as come dripped from Junsu’s body.

The two of them looked over at Jaejoong, and then at YooMin, watching until Changmin panted, gasping, and pulled out of Yoochun body to cover his stomach in come.

Jaejoong whimpered when all four of them turned their heads to him.

Yunho moved first, crawling to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before licking his face clean. Yoochun untied his wrists, and MinSu peeled his clothes off.

“Stroke off,” Yunho said, using his leader voice.

Jae whimpered, eyes begging for more, but he didn’t get it. The four of them kneeled around him and watched as he took his cock in a shaking hand. He cried out from the sensation.

“You’ve always been such a slut,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong tried to say that he was their slut, only their slut. He missed them all so much. Missed HoMin inside him at once. He jerked his hips up at the thought, wishing something would fill up his hole again.

Just before he came, fingers gripped the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm. He shouted out in agony, and the four of them laughed.

“Poor BooJae,” Yunho whispered. He slid his hands over Jae’s legs and then pushed up with a grip on Jaejoong’s knees.

Jaejoong _keened_ eyes shutting as the head of Yunho’s cock touched his body. He begged behind the gag, and stroked faster. Yunho let his cock brush over him again and again, and then two fingers from other hands slipped inside him. He moaned, hips jerking.

“Come for us,” Changmin whispered. “Please, hyung. I want to watch you come.”

Jaejoong whimpered, and his broken orgasm was there, rushing through him, and exploding over him. His entire body froze, even his hand as he came hard, white strands arching high onto his chest.

Jaejoong was crying again.

Lips pressed against his body in so many places. The tie was loosened. “I love you,” he gasped, and then said it again, over and over as all of his dongsaengs licked his body clean.

They ended up in a pile on the floor, never knowing whose hand was touching or gripping where. Jaejoong had never been happier, but he knew that in a few hours it would all go away, that he’d have to leave his leader and his youngest again. It wasn’t an ideal way to start the new year, but it would give him strength to continue.


End file.
